


The Loving N/Together as One

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Sleepy Cuddles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: After a long day of work, Philip and Shotaro unwind.Gift fic for KamenRiderW.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamenRiderW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I wanted to try my hand at some Phidari love, so here goes!
> 
> This is yaoi, don't like, don't read!
> 
> I own nothing!

Shotaro sighed as he sat down, taking off his trademark fedora. The city of Fuuto may be better off without dopants, but that didn't mean Akiko would stop giving him ridiculous requests to do such as finding lost cats. "another long day..."

"Welcome back, Shotaro."

The hard-boiled detective gave a tired smile as his beloved partner came over, his cold lap now replaced by the warmth of Philip's body. "Yeah, I'm home." he replied, taking in Philip's scent.

"How was the job?"

"Akiko needs to stop giving me cat-related assignments..." Shotaro muttered, Philip gently locking his arms around the detective's neck. "Any more scratches from those freaking cats and I'm going to end up in the hospital."

The black-haired male gave a small laugh. "and yet you let me keep Mick here." he replied, looking at the sleeping cat from the corner of his eye.

"That's the only exception! Since he's your's..." Shotaro blushed a little.

"Half-boiled."

"Ha?" Shotaro gave a smirk, "you're asking for it, you know."

"Yeah." Philip blushed as Shotaro's hands went under his shirt. "I know..."

Their lips met as the hard-boiled detective's hands explored his partner's chest, soon taking the shirt off.

"Ah...." Philip let out a small gasp as his boyfriend's hands reached his nipples.

"Still sensitive as always." Shotaro smiled before he began kissing his partner's body, soon sucking the pink flesh of Philip's chest.

Philip gave a small moan, his trembling hands trying to undo Shotaro's clothes. Lust overflowing his senses, the burning desires....it was too much!

Shotaro began to help his partner, slowly taking off his shirt before reaching for his pants.

"Are you sure? Last time was a bit too much for you." Shotaro questioned, not wanting to hurt Philip again.

"D-don't do it a-and I won't f-forgive you!" Philip spoke, tension reaching its peak as his lips crashed against Shotaro's.

 _"...when he asks in such a childish and demanding manner...."_ Shotaro began to take off his pants, caressing Philip's face. _"How can I say no?"_

Both men soon laid naked on the floor, Philip panting as Shotaro's fingers entered his body. "A-ah...."

Shotaro was no different, gulping in air as he slowly began to work. "Philip....try to....relax..."

"e-easy for you to sa-AH!" Philip arched as Shotaro replaced his fingers with his crotch. "ha...ha...."

"Too much?" he asked.

"k-keep it...."

Shotaro complied, connecting their lips once more as ecstasy flooded their senses.

More time passed, more lust growing in the two as they continued.

 Philip moaned as Shotaro continued to caress him, his body going numb.

"Philip?" Shotaro looked at his partner. "Oi! Philip!"

\-----------------

Shotaro sighed as he set Philip down in the bed, having re-clothed the male and himself in their night clothes. "I told you we should've stopped."

"...sorry...." Philip blushed. "I wanted to try a little more...."

Shotaro gave a soft smile and nuzzled his tired boyfriend. "You really held in there."

Philip gave a sleepy smile as his cuddled into Shotaro's hold. "Yeah....."

The detective placed a loving kiss on his partner's forehead as he held him close. "Goodnight...."

"....goodnight...."

The night grew silent as the two lovers embraced in the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for KamenRiderW, who is one of my favorite Kamen Rider writers and was sweet enough to take my request for her drabble fic.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments!
> 
> Everyone have a happy new year! :)


End file.
